


Short Stucky Poem

by Heart_Of_Steel_And_Fandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america movies
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Of_Steel_And_Fandoms/pseuds/Heart_Of_Steel_And_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short Stucky Poem. It doesn't rhyme or anything... just got bored one night. :) Not the best thing I've ever written, but it was like half twelve at a party and I hadn't slept properly for a few weeks, so... don't hate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Stucky Poem

Falling.  
Head over heels over head.  
Wind whistling in ears.  
Train moving on.  
Screaming.  
Bucky!  
Falling.

 

\---

 

Pain and cold.  
Water freezing and pulling at skin.  
Arm trapped beneath rocks.  
Light so bright it hurts.  
So scared.  
Steve.  
Pain and cold.

 

\---

 

Talking.  
Voices warbled and hard to hear.  
Not Allied. Enemies.  
Pulling at arm.  
Yelling.  
Steve.  
Talking.

 

\---

 

Blackness.  
Pain so intense.  
Knives in shoulder.  
No arm.  
Cursing.  
Steve.  
Blackness.

 

\---

 

Nothing.  
Head pounding.  
Metal burnt with skin.  
Scars across chest.  
Something.  
Memories.  
Steve…  
Nothing.

 

\---

 

Questions.  
Who are you?  
I don’t know…  
Steve.  
More pain, fingers digging into skull.  
Steve?  
Questions.

 

\---

 

Staring.  
People asking things.  
I don’t know.  
I don’t know.  
Who am I?  
St…steve…  
Staring.

 

\---

 

Beating.  
They’re afraid.  
Uneasy around their creation.  
Something missing.  
Important.  
S…  
Beating.

 

\---

 

Gone.  
I am the Soldier.  
Training.  
Shooting.  
Testing metal arm.

Gone.

 

\---

 

Missions.  
Daylight but no emotions.  
Marching with soldiers.  
Aiming. Explosions.  
Firing and screams.

Missions.

 

\---

 

Freezing.  
Face in glass.  
Familiar pain.  
Muscles aching.  
Too enclosed.

Freezing.

 

\---

 

Fresh air.  
New scientists.  
Terrified of everything.  
More missions.  
More freezing.

Fresh air.

 

\---

 

Years come.  
No difference.  
New people to kill.  
New handlers.  
Same mission.

Years pass.

 

\---

 

New York.  
Something.  
Niggling.  
Pain.  
Mission.  
?  
New York.

 

\---

 

Test.  
Kill Captain America.  
Uneasy.  
Bucky?  
Who the hell is Bucky?  
…  
Test failed, can't kill.

 

\---

 

I knew him.  
Alexander Pierce.  
Man on the bridge.  
Called me Bucky.  
Who is Bucky?  
...  
I knew him.

 

\---

 

Pain.  
Like the old times.  
Metal in head.  
Why am I getting hurt?  
No sense.  
S…s…s  
Pain.

 

\---

 

In the air.  
Fighting.  
Target.  
Shield.  
Failed.  
St…  
Trapped in the air.

 

\---

 

Screwed.  
Saved by target.  
So confused.  
You know me.  
Fighting.  
No I don’t!  
Drops shield.  
Never happened.  
I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.  
End of the line.  
End of the line.  
Steve?  
Screwed.

 

\---

End of the line.  
Thoughts and memories.  
Brooklyn.  
Cold and shivering tiny body.  
Punk with bruises and too big a heart.  
Steve.  
End of the line.

 

\---

 

Falling.  
Panic.  
Have to save him.  
Watching him fall.  
Jumping.  
Steve…  
Falling.

 

\---

 

Saving.  
Steve.  
Steve.  
Steve.  
Steve.  
Steve.  
Saving.

 

\---

 

Have to leave.  
Regret.  
Guilt.  
Have to keep him safe.  
So much pain and anger and death.  
Steve.  
Have to leave.

 

\---

 

Museum.  
Captain America, Steven Rogers, punk.  
Pride for him, his accomplishments.  
James Buchannan Barnes.  
Me?  
Steve.  
Museum.

 

\---

 

Anger.  
How dare they.  
Hydra.  
They will regret.  
Destroying bases.  
Steve. Steve. Steve.  
Anger.

 

\---

 

Urge.  
Must protect.  
Steve so important.  
Anger at his stupidity.  
Dropping shield, jumping from trains.  
Sigh, Steve.  
Urge.

 

\---

 

Love.  
Is that what this is?  
Can’t stop touching, hugging, reassuring.  
Stops nightmares.  
Of death and murder.  
Steve, I...  
Love you.


End file.
